


one good howl deserves another

by kivancalcite



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Dogs, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Memories, One Shot, Pets, Sleep, Sleepy Puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also happy tintin's 92nd birthday!!, finally something that isn't me causing pain or general angst to characters, i adore the bond between tintin and snowy, puppy!snowy, snowy makes the cutest noises, tintin and snowy deserve it, tintin loves his little dog so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite
Summary: Small oneshot dedicated to some really cute fluff for Tintin's 92nd anniversary and based on an adorable drawing (https://another-her.tumblr.com/post/639426089115172864/i-had-the-cutest-realisation-snowy-howling-for) by one of my friend's of Tintin with Snowy as a little puppy attempting his first howl. They deserve it, it's a nice break from the angst I've been writing about with them.
Relationships: Milou | Snowy & Tintin
Kudos: 7





	one good howl deserves another

Snowy was such a small white energetic bundle when Tintin first got him. He barked up a storm at the pound, and the young reporter was so intrigued at how the high pitched noises managed to come from such a little terrier puppy. He had shining black eyes, a curious head tilt and a short tail that seemed to never stop wagging.

He’d looked in an interested way at Tintin, sticking his tongue out and giving a particularly distressed whine when he moved on. When he was able to hold the little fella, he didn’t at all fancy the idea of letting go which especially involved tugging onto his coat sleeves with his teeth. He had quickly developed a ferocious attachment to the boy, which Tintin couldn’t help but find adorably amusing, letting out a laugh at the wriggling bundle of fur in his hands.

He remained energetic as ever when he brought him home, exploring his apartment before Tintin found him curled up from exhaustion on his bedcovers. He was whining happily in his sleep, and it was hard to tear himself away from the precious sight of his new puppy as he found new cases to deal with.

Of course, Snowy got his name from his fluffy white fur, resembling a cloud of cold winter snow that at first skittered around barking happily at everything in sight. He had a penchant for sniffing out bones out walking when he wasn’t curled up in Tintin’s arms, partially obscured by his jacket and either looking around in wonder or be fast asleep if he’d had a particularly playful run around earlier.

Tintin remembered one afternoon when he was sitting reading a newspaper laid out on his living room table, Snowy having fallen asleep on his paws beside the paper and making small yaps and whines. It was a lazy afternoon and Tintin was currently bored staring at the same old pages, flicking through them to see if anything still caught his interest.

It had not long been after he’d adopted Snowy, the small white fluffball, who had opened one eye to look at him lazily before shutting it again and letting out a long whine as the pup fidgeted during his dreams with whatever they happened to be. Tintin looked over, his eyes soft as Snowy’s legs twitched and he yipped, before making a slow, long motion of stretching himself out. He usually did this, but this time it was accompanied by him lifting his head up and making a short, sharp sound that resembled a combination of a yawn and a howl, before stopping soon after, blinking and readjusting himself as he turned and stared at his ginger quiffed owner.

Tintin had to stop himself before he reacted to the first attempted howl that came from the little pup. It was amazing that even from the first time he saw him, he appeared to have lungs on him despite his size and enough energy to tire Tintin himself out. The reporter was indeed bright and wide eyed at so many things - he went on adventures and took on cases like there was no tomorrow - but even just the slow, lazy simplicity of an afternoon with his new puppy invoked this response in him. His heart was too soft for this.

He reached out to scratch him behind the ears, at which Snowy closed his eyes in contentment, whining happily as usual. “My, that’s a new sound from you!” he exclaimed with affecionate amusement, “That must have been a good sleep for you.” He took his hand away and propped his hands up to lean his chin on them, a cheery gaze on his face. Snowy tilted his head at him in question.

“Why don’t we get something to eat? I can’t sit here anymore like this.” Snowy stood upright on his four legs, wagging his short tail rapidly at the mention of eating. Tintin laughed in amusement. “You and me both, Snowy,” he remarked, “besides, I could spend all the time in the world with you, but maybe right now we can spend it with a bite to eat together. It’ll do us some good, the both of us.”


End file.
